


tell me later

by NoodleTiger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, SO, adrien is not having fun, but also having a blast, he does not understand ladybug, ladrien, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's confused.</p><p>Ladybug likes him (Adrien) but also doesn't like him (Chat.) </p><p>Can nothing ever be easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me later

 The days after the Volpina attack left Adrien reeling.

 So, okay, the day had been saved sure. Lila was back to her usual self, still chasing after him and lying as she went, Paris was intact and Chat Noir and Ladybug were as good as they could be.

 Except. Well. They weren’t fine, at least not in Adrien’s eyes.

First of all, Ladybug had shown up out of the blue and verbally assaulted Lila, her only for this being that reason being that she ‘hated liars?’ That was not at _all_ how Ladybug rolled, _especially_ towards civilians.

 And then after that, she’d been so invested in keeping him – well, in this case Adrien – safe that she’d been willing to give up her Miraculous? As much as Ladybug strived to save Paris, going to all possible costs, she’d never actually surrendered. Even when Chat had been on the line, Ladybug had fought to the last stand to save both the Miraculous and the people of the city.

 So what was so different about this incident?

 The only common factor in all the situations was, well, _Adrien._

 What was so special about his secret identity that Ladybug was willing to sacrifice everything?

 The question had kept him up at night. He had laid out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as the thoughts swirled through his mind. Sometimes Plagg would commentate on his anguish, other times tease Adrien until the sun came up. After a week, he absolutely gave up and tried to attack the issue directly.

 “Come on, Adrien. You’re _k-i-l-l-i-n-g_ me here,” Plagg drawled, flying around Adrien’s head. “So Ladybug’s overly invested in you. Big whoop! Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 “You don’t get it, Plagg!” Adrien cried, shooting upwards and accidentally hitting Plagg with his chest. Landing on his lap with a thump, said kwami glared up at Adrien, who smiled meekly at him in return.

 “Sorry, it’s just… Why is she so invested in _me? Adrien?_ What’s so different between Chat and I? Why isn’t she as protective of _Chat?”_

“Because she knows Chat can take care of himself?”

 “No, it’s not that. I know Ladybug well, _really_ well, and she’s never acted this way towards _anyone!_ ” Adrien paused. He opened his mouth, hesitating, before uttering, “You don’t think that…”

 

 “…”

 

 Adrien snorted, laying back down on his bed and curling up on his side. “No, Ladybug’s not like that. There’s no way that she would…” Adrien’s voice trailed off to a whisper, “…like me.”

 His comment was met with silence. After a pause, Adrien assumed that was it, conversation over. Plagg had made no witty response, nor had he chastened his charge. Even more melancholy than before, Adrien shifted, ready to give and go to sleep, when he heard movement. In an uncharacteristic moment of sympathy, the kwami settled down on the bed and curled up on the space before Adrien’s head. Although startled, Adrien found that even just Plagg’s presence was a comfort, a reminder that he was not alone.

 Adrien settled, as his tension was replaced with exhaustion. He nodded, a silent thank you to Plagg, and the shuffle of fabric indicated that his feelings were returned.

 The morning would bring new challenges, but for now Adrien could care less. Ladybug would go about her daily business, fighting crime and saving lives, completely forgetting that Adrien even existed. There was no way they’d meet again. He wasn’t that lucky.

 Instead, when the next akuma attack came, Chat Noir would greet Ladybug with his usual charm, and she would greet him with a quick quip and a warm smile. Adrien held onto that thought as he drifted off, with no idea what luck the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, yoooo  
> so now i got all that homestuck out of my system i got a minute to finish this short thing  
> since i'm going to be in paris over the next few days, i thought i would write something Ladybug themed  
> then, my deep desire for Ladrien got out and POOF! this was born  
> edit: MY CHAPTER GOT DELETED AND I LOST INSPIRATION BUT GONNA LEAVE THIS HERE *LE SHRUG*


End file.
